John
by RdePicas
Summary: Sherlock y John se han peleado


Como veo que mi anterior historia de Holmes os gusto, os he hecho otra.

Personalmente intento no describir a los personajes para que cada uno se imagine como quiera, aunque yo me he enamorado de los dos de la nueva adaptación de la BBC "sherlock".

Sin duda, son mi Sherlock y mi Watson xD.

Besos a todas.

El humo se arremolinaba contra la lámpara de araña de aquel viejo piso londinense.

221b de la calle Baker.

Dibujaba aros y cenefas, serpientes …y sobre todo dudas.

Se levantó un poco de la cama. Más cansado, mas niño enfadado.

Sabía que todo el mundo estaba preocupado, incluso Lestrade, porque había dicho que no a dos casos de asesinato aquel mes.

Y el quería pensar, y no podía pensar.

Podía resolver un caso claro que si. Pero ¿para que?

Algunos años atrás, resolver un par de crímenes había sido la mejor de las distracciones.

Investigar cosas. Meter datos en su cabeza para que esas vocecitas que pasaban el día diciéndole que era raro, que era distinto, que estaba solo se mantuviesen ocupadas deduciendo quien había matado a quien con que.

Mirar a los demás hasta la extenuación para no mirarse a si mismo.

Y de que servía ahora.

Unos golpes en la puerta que no esperaron respuesta.

Desde detrás de ellos, y la madera oscura John entraba en la habitación como había entrado en todo su ser; sin hacer ruido.

-Sherlock, quieres comer algo?- Hablaba lento y no se acercaba.

La noche anterior habían tenido una pelea. Una especialmente fuerte.

John solo estaba preocupado, él lo sabía.

Pero le apartaba de mala manera, le chillaba sin razón, le atacaba con hechos hirientes que deducía sobre él pese a que sabía, que su amigo jamás le echaría en cara ninguno de sus fallos.

-Si tan aburrido está le recomiendo que busque un hobby que no sea interrumpirme- el medico le miró de arriba abajo. No gritó, no se enfadó, no entró a quitarle el cigarro y a obligarle a comer. Solo dijo "bien, Sherlock" y cerró la puerta tras de él.

Porque? Porque aquel hombre había deshecho su mundo? Todo era fácil, todo era muy fácil, muy brillante, muy claro. Él era un detective. Sabía quien era. No necesitaba nada ni a nadie. Siempre había sido así.

Sin embargo ahora, todo se le había ido de las manos.

Al principio, John solo había sido un compañero de piso, después un ayudante..un amigo…¿Por qué había sido incapaz de ver hacia donde le llevaba esa cadena?

Y ahora no podía pensar mas que en tenerle cerca, y en salir corriendo cuando estaba junto a él.

Por primera vez en su vida Holmes sentía miedo.

John Watson. Cada vez que el medico aparecía con alguna conquista nueva, el detective se sorprendía a si mismo recitando de memoria cuales de sus productos y en que dosis quitarían de en medio al estorbo que le robaba su atención.

Le necesitaba.

Juntó valor y se levantó lentamente de la cama.

Watson solo quería darle algo de comer.

Saló de la habitación y le llamó. No hubo respuesta.

La señora Hudson tampoco estaba. ¿Desde cuando? Ni lo sabía. Y eso era extraño en él.

Watson le había devorado hasta el punto de no saber lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

No había oído la puerta.

Watson se había ido.

A donde? Con quien?

Bajó al comedor esperando alguna nota. Nada.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba totalmente solo.

Subió al cuarto del doctor y abrió la puerta. Cuan diferente era del suyo!

Todo en perfecto orden marcial, los zapatos de domingo abrillantados, las camisas planchadas colgadas de su armario.

Ni un papel fuera de sitio.

Todo tan fácil de leer y encontrar.

Se sentó en la cama. Olía a él, y el olor le tranquilizaba. Como un sedante.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás, ocupando la cama a lo ancho.

Todo iba bien, olía a Watson. A cuero, a ropa limpia, a jabón, al sudor de las sabanas que Sherlock sabía que cambiaba cada sábado.

….

Abrió un ojo y un pequeño sobresalto le devolvió a la realidad.

Estaba oscuro y le llevó un par de segundos reconocer la habitación del doctor.

¿se había dormido? ¿era de noche?

Sus manos bajaron de su rostro al pecho y allí, una manta que antes no estaba, una manta que olía a él.

La acarició pensativo, escuchando una respiración que no era suya. Había reconocido a su dueño en cualquier parte.

John tumbado junto a él, a escasos dos palmos.

Dormía y se tapaba con su chaqueta.

Holmes ocupaba toda su cama y no había querido ni despertarle.

Tranquilo, silencioso y perfecto John.

Le miró mientras dormía. Tendido de lado hacia él.

Su afeitado no era tan apurado como el que lucía durante el día, el cabello corto caía como y donde quería.

Estiró los dedos y le acarició la mejilla consciente de que Watson sería suyo durante unos minutos.

Solo suyo, mientras durmiese.

Se acercó un poco mas casi dejando los rostros juntos, tan juntos, que su nariz tocaba la piel del medico.

Los dedos bajaron al cuello.

La piel ardía y se estremecía a su roce.

Se atrevió en un momento de locura a besar los labios de su amigo, pero no a mas. Luego bajó la cabeza y se hizo un ovillo a su lado.

-me he portado como un imbécil, John.

-Bastante-le respondió una voz adormilada. No esperaba respuesta. Desde luego que no.

La sangre se le heló en las venas.

Habría notado las caricias de hacia apenas un par de minutos?

-Me he dormido…-era lo mas parecido a una disculpa que el ego de Holmes le permitía ofrecer, y mientras pensaba a toda velocidad si había algún síntoma de que el hubiera estado despierto esos últimos minutos prohibidos.

-Sí. Me insulta y me roba la cama. En su línea- no le pidió que se fuera y el detective no lo preguntó. Dedució que se había despertado al oírle hablar.

-Le invitaré a desayunar.

-Va a salirle muy caro.- El medico sonrió. Volvían a estar como siempre.

Se había asustado al llegar a casa y no encontrar a Holmes en su habitación.

Y luego, haberle encontrado durmiendo como un crío.

No le había despertado. ¿Para que? Hacia días que su amigo no dormía bien.

Se había tumbado a dormir con él para tenerlo cerca, para oír su respiración de fumador asmático con pólipos no tratados.

Para firmar una tregua.

Y se había llevado más que eso: caricias, susurros, miradas y un beso… que le había arrancado de sus sueños.


End file.
